Dragon's Lover
by MES.FanFics-YAOI-SHOUNENAI
Summary: Let's just say that Zack happened to stumble upon a warm cave during a snow storm and decided to stay there for a while. Yaoi. Zack x Cloud, one sided Sephiroth x Cloud. AU
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1: Prologue-**

A certain spiky black haired male walked the mountain in hopes of finding shelter until the snow storm decided to stop covering the land with white snow. "And I just have to decline Aerith's offer." Zack grumbled as he searched. Then his eyes caught something black and hollow. It was a cave, a warm cave. Zack went in curious as to why the cave was warm during _winter_. 'Nah, I'm too tired to check it out.' Zack thought as he immediately fell asleep.

Zack suddenly woke up by labored breaths. He looked at the cave's entrance and saw that the storm was gone, but he couldn't careless. He was curious, curious of the labored breaths. Slowly he walked deeper into the cave, noting that it started getting warmer and warmer by each step closer. He saw light and decided to hide behind rocks.

He peeked and saw fireplace slowly burning out. He noticed something, no someone next to it naked, shivering, and having short breaths. Knowing Zack he helped the blond stranger, wrapping him with his cloak, not looking at a certain area that all male possessed, he carried the lithe body towards a friends house.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2: Cloud-**

" _ **Are you stupid?!**_ " Aerith's voice made Zack cringed. "Why?" Zack asked confused. "Think about it! The cave you went in is _warm_ during _winter._ " Aerith said as Zack grinned sheepishly. "So then..." "Yes, you just took away a Dragon from it's nest! Are you crazy?! What if it goes on a rampage? The village will suffer!" Aerith said as Zack became downcast. "But he was wouneded..." Zack looked like a child that is being lectured by his parents. The said dragon groaned, starting to wake up. Zack and Aerith jumped.

Dull electric blue eyes opened. "Where... am... I?" A soft melodic voice surprised them. "Dragons can talk?!" Zack screamed as the dragon looked at his direction not _at_ him. "No, they can't. I'm a freak of a dragon." The dragon said as Aerith cleared her throat. "Hello, my name is Aerith and this is Zack. He mistook you for a wounded human and brought you to this village. I'm afraid the road towards your home is now blocked by snow." Aerith said as the dragon hummed.

"Is that so." The dragon stood up. Aerith had to cover her eyes while Zack couldn't look away. The dragon stood in all his glory. "My name is Cloud." The dragon said as he searched for the blanket then covered his body. "Dragons have names?" "Of course, we are also living beings." Cloud said as Aerith looked confused.

"Are you blind."

"Yes, after a certain incident." Cloud said as Zack looked curious but decided not to ask. "Thank you for taking care of me, but I need to leave." Cloud said but Zack stopped him. "Why are you stopping me? Do you have a death wish?" Cloud asked as Zack looked concerned. "Judging by the way you move, you were just recently blinded. With that new handicap, you will be hindered and will be an easy target to hunters. So stay." Zack said while Cloud glared at where he heard the voice.

"I can take care of myself."

"No you can't! Plus you're practically naked! Many guys will try to ravish you!"

"I'll burn their baby makers if they even try or even think about touching me in that way!"

Zack suddenly became conscious of his own, while Aerith chuckled behind her hand. "I'm afraid Zack is right, and you are in no condition to fight, yet. Please stay for the time being." Aerith asked softly, while Cloud looked like he did a double take.

"Fine, since a kind lady is asking."

Zack pouted as Aerith chuckled some more. "Anyways, Zack could you lend him some of your clothes. I'm afraid my clothes are certainly for women, although Cloud looks feminine." Aerith said as Zack nodded his head leaving the room while Cloud grumbled about: 'family genes'.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3: When Dragons Sleep-**

Cloud is certainly asleep by now as well as Aerith, but Zack, well, is being Zack. Only he's now weirder than ever, which is too much. He's just watching Cloud sleep. A few more minutes passed as he kept on staring at Cloud's sleeping features. Cloud stirred making Zack panic, fortunately enough, Cloud didn't wake up. Zack sighed in relief. Cloud had been staying with them since winter struck their village. Zack wasn't gonna lie. He indeed have fallen for the mythical beast.

Zack sighed once again but now in defeat. He knew he liked the dragon, but does he like him back? Zack knew of his appeal, seeing as many have fallen for him. "Cloud... I wonder..." Zack whispered as he twirled a lock of Cloud's hair. "Wonder what?" Zack flinched who talked to him, seeing as he have always loved the soft but somewhat aggressive voice of the dragon. "N-n-n-n-nothing! GOOD NIGHT!" Zack stood up abruptly and left as soon as he could. Cloud could only looked at him in wonder.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Through out the day Zack was avoiding Cloud, who grew annoyed. Cloud sulked at the corner as Aerith chuckled at their antics. "Cloud, oh Cloud. If only you knew..." Aerith said amused. Cloud was still left on wondering what they could have been talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well first things first.**

 **I would like to thank Kichou and raindropdew for reviewing! :3 Some stuff came up and I couldn't update any of my stories, which is sad even for me. Anyways stuff are gonna be serious in this chapter! :3**

* * *

 **-Chapter 4: When Life is Being a Bitch-**

 **Back at Cloud's Cave**

A silver haired man smirked as he looked at the cave. "I found you." He said as he looked towards the village. "Is the dragon here?" A scientist asked as said person nodded his head. "Yes, and this appears to be it's temporary house. He should be back later, after all the storm is already gone." Sephiroth said as he leaned onto the cave wall. "You better be right." The scientist said gritting his teeth. "Of course professor Hojo. I know him up to his very bones." Hojo shivered at the sheer pressure Sephiroth gave.

"If he doesn't, I would come and get him. After all he is **mine** to take."

 **With Zack and Aerith**

Cloud was getting ready to leave while Zack and Aerith watched him from the sidelines. "Maybe you should stay until your eyes fully healed." Zack said worried. Cloud unknowingly smiled. "It's fine, I can navigate by smell." Cloud said as he slowly walked out of the house. "Can we visit you from time to time." Aerith asked with something mischievous in mind. Cloud paused making the two curious. "I... I don't know about that..." Cloud said with a small sigh. "Huh? Why?" Zack asked with wide eyes. "I can't tell you." Cloud said regaining his thoughts.

"Where will you move?" Zack asked as Aerith slowly slipped away from the scene unnoticed. "I-I don't know yet." Cloud said as he turned to look at Zack's blurry figure. "But, I want to meet you again..." Zack said as he took one of Cloud's hands. "I'm sorry..." Cloud whispered as he pulled away. "Hah. At least try to memorize the handsome face I have." Zack was on the brink of tears. He doesn't want Cloud to leave. He had became attached to the beautiful Dragon. Cloud chuckled although he was crying inside. He reached and touched Zack's face. Feeling and memorizing the tear stained face. "M-man what a cry baby t-this man is..." Cloud's voice cracked. "Cloud please... stay..." Zack said as he touched the hands on his face. "I...I" Cloud tried to say something but Zack beat him to it.

"P-please... I have never... ever... liked someone like... **this**... Please stay..."

Cloud's eyes widened as fresh tears were streaming down his face. He was speechless. He doesn't know what to answer. "Z-zack I-" _**BOOM!**_

"Cloud. My dear sweet Cloud. What punishment should you have for liking someone else?"

"S-sephiroth?" "General?"


End file.
